Killer of Zero
by FFlist
Summary: The usual "what if" that goes with Familiar of Zero crossovers, this time that "what if" goes to Captain John Price after the last level of Cod MW3. Spoilers for that, if you care. T-For Mild Bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: _Attempt at writting fan-fiction NO.1. GO! _

Dubai UAE, Captain John Price

Inhale then exhale. Price had smoked many times before, but tonight was different. On top of a fire-filled collapsing building was where he stood. After years of tracking, losing comrades, and killing more people that he liked to think about, he had finally taken him down.

Inhale then exhale. _What I should do now?_ The captain asked himself, but his mind was blank filled with nothing but concentration on smoking and watching the lifeless hanging body in front of him. What did it matter what happened to him now, Makarov was dead.

Inhale then exhale. Price finished his cigar throwing it into the slowly spreading fire. He walked over to the edge of the building police and firefighters had arrived and where likely to be on the scene, maybe even moving through the building, looking for him.

He took another look off the side of the building. Although suicide was an option he felt he wasn't the type of person to want to be found flouting down some dirty canal.

_Well then I might as well let those men know what it's like to have a real fight._ Price took off any remaining medium armor he had on and threw it down. He picked up a nearby pistol then turned around. To his surprise there was a strange greenish orb before him.

_Don't see that every day. _He looked the large orb over. It was very blank giving of a slight glow. Price pulled his Geiger counter out. It gave off some radiation but nothing immediately harmful. Out of pure curiosity Price reached out and touched the object before being pulled into it.

Tristain Magic Academy, Halkenginia, Louise Valliere

It was finally the day. The day that Louise would prove all those bastards wrong. She was no Zero; she was the mage (…?) that had ever lived! She would summon a great demon for a familiar or a huge dragon! Or… maybe not. Either way it was going to be something that would finally change her life for the better!

The class was out in the courtyard beginning their summoning. After waiting through the others it was Louise's turn. Whispers of "Zero" and stories of how she almost blew up a class room earlier circled around as she stepped up.

Louise begins to say the ritual enchant. (..?) The rest of the class and even the teacher hunker down in preparation of the explosion that was certainly to come. A light began to form then a huge puff of smoke appeared blanketing the class. When the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see that not only had Louise survived but she had also summoned a familiar. But, it was a man.

Above Tristain Magic Academy, Halkenginia, Captain John Price

Falling, that was the only thing that Price could compare it to. That is what he was feeling after being sucked into the portal. He tried to get his bearings and looked around. Price could not explain what had just happed. Had he died? Was he hallucinating? Either way something strange had happened when he touched that thing. Price started to fall unconscious only last remembering that he must have really been falling as he saw green grass below him.

Price awoke. There were a bunch of strange characters looking at him. They looked like they were from those shows that Soap use to watch with their almost natural looking neon hair. Price looked around, he was in a courtyard surrounded high towers. Most of the people around him were young, maybe high school students. But there was also this little girl arguing about something with an older man.

_I should try to find out what's going on. _Price got up, to the surprise of the students and took several steps back. _Damn it, that fall must have must have broken the slide on this gun. _ Price realized as he fiddled with his gun. "Do any of you speak English!?" No response but the usual confusion that non-speakers will do. They seemed to speak some form of French but the dialect was far off from anything he knew.

Louise POV

_What did he say? Oh what does it matter? _Louise was ashamed of her summon. His attire didn't look cheap but it was riddled with holes and tears. He had some sort of strange metal object in his hands and kept looking at it, then towards them, then back. _He must be a commoner; any noble would recognize the academy… Oh why does this have to happen to me? No one has summoned a person for a familiar much less a commoner! _

_Might as well get this over with… _She started to get closer to him. "Be careful Louise he seems a bit startled." The professor said. He was indeed, he backed away from her but continued to fiddle with his metal thing.

Price POV

_This must be some kind of cult taken refuge in a castle, a damn well maintain one too. This kid walking towards me, what is she trying to do? _ She continued to come closer to him until she was only about two feet away. He pointed his gun but she wouldn't back away. She just stood there. She tried to take another step but unfortunately for her the slide became unjammed.

_God damn it. _

**AN.**

_Well that came out more literal than I was expecting. I suppose I could continue this if anyone wanted me to. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** Well here it is! We will continue the story from where we left off. GO!

Oh and just as a disclaimer I don't own CoD or FoZ

Captain John Price, Tristin Magic Academy court yard, 2:40 pm

_Damn it!_

That was the first shot. You can tell by the sound that the blow back makes as a new bullet it loaded; a high _chink _almost.

_Fourteen shots left, two more clips around my belt, and a 20 cm blade. _

There is no real average size to a bayonet but it should be large enough to at least go half way through the human body and small enough to not make the weapon difficult to hold straight.

_I have to find a way out of here. They seem not to be a threat, but there might be others who are armed. _

What a strange castle. There are five small towers on the exterior wall which was probably small enough to be destroyed with maybe one volley of cannon fire. From what Price could see most of the smaller towers where connected to a large one in the center of the place. And would you look at that! There was a completely open gate with no seemingly no way to close it! This place was not built for war.

_I should just make a run for it. _These…. People are dressed so well. _Oh my god, what are those things._ Price hadn't realized it before but the people each had some sort of animal… no… monster next to them. _Where the hell am I? Damn it I just need to get the hell out of here. _Price started to slowly back up towards the gate.

The older bald man started to say something then lifted his walking stick towards Price. _What is he…? _A blue light began to form around the stick then it shot out towards Price. He was too shocked to move and was hit by the blue energy.

_It… feels like nothing… what was that? _Then the old man began to speak loudly. "There is that better? Can you understand me?" Strange, almost as if, by magic Price could now indeed understand what they were saying… Buuuuuttttt Price could not acknowledge this for he started to run for the gate as soon as he was hit by the spell.

_Damn it this place is mostly surrounded by hills with short grass. I hope they don't try and follow me. Wait if I can get to those woods I might be able to hide. _After one look it seemed that the mages (which was what Price was going to call them after he was hit with that thing) where not giving chase but where rather moving inside the castle. The old man and some small blue haired child where speaking over the other girl. _Damn it, after Chernobyl I thought I was done with this kind of running. _

Tristain Academy of Magic courtyard, Louise POV , 3:00 pm

_Why me? Oh why me? _Louise lay in the grass wondering what was to come of her life. _What will Eleonore think of me? My familiar attacked and ran from me! _ What kind of commoner was he? He wielded a smaller version of the weapons that the queen's musketeers used. But those weapons where a secret of the royal family!

"Tabitha, do you think you and your familiar could maybe see where he is going?" Professor Colbert said to Tabitha. She nodded then called for her dragon. After she landed Tabitha mounted her and flew off. _She already knows how to fly that thing? _

"Louise, I'm so sorry." Colbert said, now kneeling next to her. "We will speak with the headmaster, maybe you can get to try again…" Colbert's words didn't calm her as much as she wished. _Another chance_? _He's just saying that to calm me. I'm nothing but zero_

Above the outside of the Academy, Tabitha, 4:00 pm

"... He ran into the woods…"_ Tabitha whispered. _

"Should we go back?"

"Hmm, you can speak?"

"Why yes ma'am, my name is Sylphid"

"A nature Dragon…"

"Yes!"

"…"

"You don't seem surprised…"

"… You're too big to stay at the academy… After we go back you may have to stay in these woods…"

"Oh I don't mind… Hey, I think I sorta have that guys sent... maybe I can keep an eye on him!"

"…That may come to be useful, thank you…"

"Jeez… you're a real downer, but I think I like you! We're going to be good friends!"

"…Yes, I believe so…" Tabitha said as they began to fly back to the academy.

Headmaster Osmond's office, Louise, 4:00 pm

"Yes, these are strange circumstances. You say, you didn't finish the ritual?"

"No, sir…" Louise said still staring at the floor.

"Well you must give me time to think about what has happened, but I do think that you may get a second chance. But, right now I think you should go to your quarters and rest." Osmond said rubbing his beard in deep thought.

_What? _"Oh thank you sir!" Louise said cheerfully. She bowed and then left.

As she left the room she was left to think about today's events. _What was he? Where did he come from? …Where is he going?_

"Oh look at poor Zero." _God damn it _"She can't even summon a familiar without him running away!" Kirche said in a mocking voice. "What are you going to do now Lou… er Zero?" Montmorency added in an equally mocking tone.

Louise couldn't handle it this time looked away then ran off, tears rolling the whole way. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

"Oh? Looks like we hit a nerve!" Kirche added laughingly. Monty (Yes I'm calling her that) seemed more sympathetic but it didn't matter. Louise was nothing but a zero. They didn't really need to remind her but they did they always did.

_Do I deserve any better? _Her anger was starting to fight off her sadness. _Of course I do! I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! _She kept running but now fueled by revenge.

Academy courtyard, Colbert, 3:25

_Hmm how interesting._ Colbert had been examining the piece of lead that was in hole from the gun shot. The lead projectile was mostly torn up from the heat and hitting the ground. It was not round like the other ammunition he had seen before.

_The weapon had also dispensed another piece of metal. _Colbert got up and looked for it. When he found it he was again surprised by it. It was a light empty copper cylinder. _This must have held the lead but why? There seems to be traces of gunpowder in cylinder. I must investigate this more. _

The woods, Price, 9:00 pm

_What have I gotten myself into?_ The captain had found shelter in a cave made out of three large rocks next to a hill.

He had caught a rabbit with a makeshift trap made out of a rock and some sticks. After starting a fire with some dry leaves and his lighter he began to roast the morsel over the open flame.

_I could use a cigar. _The one that he lit earlier was indeed his last.

Although he was still very confused about where he was, all he knew is what his training and experience had taught him. Survive, and then ask questions.

But that didn't mean that the questions didn't exist…

_Shit… would you look at that…? Two of em… Where the hell am I? _His last thoughts before going to sleep under the light of the double moons.

**AN **Well then... after writing this I noticed just how much I forgot about FoZ. If I make a mistake about anyone's personality or just leave anyone whom maybe important towards the story out then please mention it! OH! and I have not seen the fourth season of the anime (as that is what this is based on) so yeah...

Thanks for the positive support.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Alrighty then! that was took too long to write... But it is finished! NOW ON TO QUESTIONS and such and so... Oh, I 'm going to try to have these organized better.

Madmanluis: Well I think you are right. I will try to make these a little longer. This is about double the length of the other two chapters but I might make the next one even longer. But see if this is any better.

Shashenka: Q1 Uh... Well I must admit... I'm not exactly sure where this is going... I'm just going with my train of thought.

Q2 I sorta answer that in this chapter.

Nyamu: (if you still read this) 1st I did a quick a quick wiki search on Sylphid... her real name is actually Illococoo... But... I think I can find some way to put that in the story...

2ndly... Yeah she came off meaner than I thought at first... I'll try to improve that... a bit...

3rd Hmm they would be if they weren't dead. Hmm, yes... they would be... he he he...

Great... When I first uploaded this I had to fix the italics. If anyone knows why my italics where removed or has a guess could you please tell me!

Oh yeah, guess who doesn't own either original properties! This guy!

* * *

**Woods outside of Tristain magic academy, Price, 5:00 AM**

Captain Price was waking up early so that he could get a head start at moving through the forest. That and he may have more time to find nourishment if needed.

He first destroyed any traces of his camp. He collected the fire's ashes. Then he finished off his rabbit by tying its skin into two pouches and collecting any oil that the morsel could squeeze out in one. There was a nearby stream that is about fifty yards away from his camp, which he went to for water. Since he had no way to purify the liquid with no fire or bleach he kept it in the other makeshift container that he crafted out of the skin of the rabbit.

Price had decided that although the forest could provide him potential protection from anyone if they were chasing him; they may be accustom to or find someone who is to the terrain of the area. He remembered that there was a road that led away from the castle. If he knew anything about medieval life (he has started to make guesses) it must lead to a town. He may be able to find a map or get information about where he is.

His plan if indeed he found a town was to first find cheap shelter then learn more about the place. Depending on how advanced the people of this country where he may find short time work assisting them then he would find a high ranking government official and… He wasn't sure… After what he saw yesterday he was not a hundred percent on if even the same fundamental laws applied to this place.

_I made a fire, I used a rabbit, the people here from what I can see are homo-sapiens. My gun works… But yesterday I was hit by a strange blue thing. I could have sworn I could understand him afterwards… Magic…? I don't know what is real any more… Just the fact that I am here could be magic._

Price had been contemplating this while he moved towards the edge of the woods. Once he arrived he made sure that the road was not being guarded which unfortunately it was. But it was a single woman dressed in a dark cloak. She was going to the castle. Not really a guard just a traveler… probably. John decided to merely follow the road at the edge of the tree line._ I hope this doesn't take too long._

**Tristain academy of magic, Tabitha, 6:00 AM**

"Yep!" Sylphid had cheerfully replied by what seemed to be telepathy.

"… I'll report that… I don't think it is necessary to follow him anymore…" Tabitha said quietly while continuing to read and petting the hovering dragon.

"Okay...! So, Whatcha' reading?" Sylphid asked, trying to find something to talk about with her blue haired master.

Tabitha stopped to look at her familiar. She stared into her big eyes almost longingly. (if you could read her tiny expression changes) She had friends at the school but she couldn't trust any of them, not with her secrets but… She was almost delighted (again if you could read her) at the thought that her lifelong companion could listen and respond. She realized that she should become closer with her familiar first before trusting her even if they would be together for the rest of her life, but how to go about that…?

"It's a book…" Tabitha said looking dead on at her familiar.

There was silence for several seconds before Sylphid burst out laughing and almost losing control of her flight when she realized that Tabitha meant her to take that seriously.

_Well it is…_

**Academy servant's quarters, Siesta, 6:00 AM**

Siesta had been looking at a letter she had received last night. It was from her relatives in Tristania. Apparently a noble had been scamming them out of money and where not doing so well. Although the place was not of…. refined culture, they're hard workers.

Siesta put down the letter. She sighed and began to get up. She couldn't help them since she was also low on money herself. Then again who wasn't? Yes some commoners where rich, but even the richest of them had only half or less of what even lower nobles had.

Nobles… Siesta always wondered what it would be like if nobles didn't have magic._ Be nothing but filth like us_. But would they think of themselves as noble anyways? No, that would be ridiculous. With no magic then there is nothing logical that would separate them as commoners.

Siesta needed to prepare for the rest of the day. So, she decided to clean herself up a bit. (…Which is where we are going to stop and come back later…)

**Woods, Captain Price, 9:00 AM**

Price had been left to think while he was on his walk. He had many thoughts but one that was bugging him was about his Russian companion. Nikoli was probably thinking that Price was one of the unidentifiable bodies in the tower. Or maybe he thought that agents had identified him but where hiding from the public due to the war.

_Damn, I already miss the guy._ But then again when you're on another planet (Again he's thinking) you're bound to be missing your friends.

_Friends?_ Price never really called his teammates friends but that might have been the best way to describe them. Well what's left of them… Nikoli and MacMillan… Who else was there? Price never had time for family. Nor did he have time for, anyone outside of the military.

_Soap…_

He knew he should have stopped thinking about this topic. _…Damn it…_ -sigh-_ It wasn't Yuri's fault… Was it mine?_ _No, we knew what we were getting into. Death is just part of the job._

What Job?

_…I don't know; stopping hell from being razed?_ After 141 you became vigilantes mostly… Money wasn't necessary most of the time because of the amounts of connections you had_. Huh I wonder what I what I would have done after Dubai. Probably mercenary work... gos knows I'm not going back to prison._

There… bad thoughts gone. _Yeah…_

From the look of the road he must be getting closer to some sort of settlement. The roads where becoming more well-structured. They had more salted earth and wider spread lanes. That and there was more local activity. Including several wagons carrying crops and a carriage that where all going down smaller country roads. But they were all coming from the direction he was going in so he should be going the right way.

_I should probably get on the road, to not seem suspicious._ It was then that the captain realized how strange his attire must seem. His hat must especially be on the strange side. But there was no way he was parting with his hat but he could deal with a change of shirts. Finding something with enough hide for a leather jacket could take hours. That and he had no idea what these people used for currency. I guess I'll have to settle for the easy route.

Unfortunately for some poor fellow walking back to his farm he'd have to go back shirtless with half his wallet missing. With his newly obtained sleeveless wool vest Price was able to fashion it into a sort of two sided apron to cover his noticeable futuristic clothing.

After that bit of thievery Price made his way into town trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The town was a disgusting mess, as you would expect from a place where people reuse bath water. _As Monte Python put it "How do you know that's the king? Cause he's not covered in shit."_

While moving through the rat's nest Price noticed a convenient trading merchant a bit past the center of town. Price entered the shop with confidence hoping to first acquire a map and maybe some other basic provisions.

The man at the counter was a short cloaked twig of a human. He welcomed Price and then after being fed some questions directed him to the wall. Price couldn't read the map on the wall, but after reporting he was a foreigner the kind merchant read off the things he asked. _Albion, Germania, Tristain, Gallia, and Romalia, it almost looks like Europe. The other map is of Tristain so that must be where I am._ After seeing where he was Price found out that the castle he was at was yesterday was called the Academy of Magic.

_Ha! I knew it. I must have been sucked into some sort of alternate dimension! But how will you get back? If those mages where able to get me here then there has to be a way back_! But how will you get them to? _Son of bitch…_

Price examined the map and asked if there was one for sale. No there was not._ Hmm, oh of course!_ Price had still been carrying his Polaroid in his fanny pack. Well tactical belt pack, thing… as he would rather call it. Inside he still had his camera, a pack of gum, a pocket knife, the Gaige counter that he thought he put away after he landed and a now useless military radio. That alongside his flip-phone, a zippo lighter, and the 9mm pistol its ammo and the combat knife where the only equipment that he thought he had.

He waited for the merchant to walk back to his counter before taking the picture then he calmly put away the camera and photo. He turned to the merchant and asked if the town had a blacksmith or anyone who had a forge. The closest metal worker was in the capital but there was a more… weapon specialized merchant in town if he so needed.

Price thanked the man and paid him with two coins. (The "provisions" that Price was hoping for were either rotting or not there) Price was now aware of his objective though. Now he needed to strive to get there.

**Magic Academy, Siesta, 9:00 AM**

Cleaning… never a very fun task, but it was better than starving to death. So Siesta, not one to want to starve, kept at it.

While cleaning the outside of one of the dorm rooms she overheard mad pacing and talking. One of the advantages of being a servant was, knowing the business of most of the students and staff. It made for good entertainment when the new issue of whatever romantic trash was not around.

From what Siesta could make of it, the girl was upset that her familiar wasn't around for the bonding day. _Huh, A missing familiar? Ah this must be the girl whose familiar ran away._

Before Siesta could hear anymore another young lady ran up to her. She was her replacement the chef had wanted her to serve the 2nd years for their bonding day. Siesta nodded, handed any "cleaning gear" that she had then rushed off to kitchen.

**Magic Academy Dorm Room, Louise, 9:02 AM**

Louise was continuing to walk from one side of her room to the other. What to do, what to do? She was also talking to herself; asking vague questions to her continuously. What to do, what to do?

"What are we going to do?" She asked herself. "I don't know!? I would have had the answer by now if I knew what to do!" She stopped. This was the fifth time she had repeated this question. She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. This was suppose be the day that my amazing familiar became my best friend But what was she going to do today? She couldn't just stay in her room. But she couldn't go out to the lawn. (…?) Too many of those lucky bastards were out there with their perfect damn familiars…

_I wonder where he is._ The strange thing she had summoned yesterday was now on the loose._ I wonder what he is doing._ It hadn't hit her until now…

"Oh shit!" She said now horrified. She had gotten herself into a real horrible situation now, hadn't she? That commoner she summoned was armed! Oh why, oh why did she have to be so stupid at times? She must… well wait. What could she do? He could go looking for him but Tabitha said he was too deep in the woods for her to track. Louise sighed again. _Even if I caught him how would I get him to come with me?_

**Magic Academy, Colbert, 11:12 AM**

Professor Colbert had been speaking with the headmaster for the last fifteen or so minutes. They had been discussing the matter of Louise's familiar. Well that was actually a something they were also talking about. Was he actually her familiar? Since she did not finish the pact they were unsure.

The other problem was finding a way to capture him before he hurt someone. They had sent a messenger to the nearby town with the description of the man. The only problem was that the people in town where not likely to turn him in without a bounty. To get a bounty they would likely have to sell several of their servants.

Other than that there was a possibility that they could capture him by Louise summoning him back to the academy. Louise could finish the pact and he would be more or less trapped as a familiar. As of now technically he was a free man. So they decided to go with the cheaper and easier second option.

This also had benefits for Mr. Colbert. Since yesterday he hadn't much time to look over the ammunition he found. If the commoner was brought back he could "ask" (more than likely interrogate) about the weapon. As of then the only way he would have accesses to something so… mechanically advanced was through the elves. And if he did get it from there that would open another jar of troubles.

**Magic Academy Kirche's Room, Tabitha, 9:00 PM**

For the last ten minutes several teachers and third year students had been gathered in the courtyard. Professor Colbert was speaking with Louise. Some weapons and a net where put alongside the group.

Kirche had guessed that Louise was going to retake the summoning so she had invited Tabitha to her room for a better view. Tabitha knew that Louise was going to perform another summon. But she knew that it was to get the old familiar back. It made sense because trying to capture him on foot was going to be tough. From what Sylphid had seen earlier the man was very cautious. He acted how a well-trained knight would if stuck in unknown territory.

"Look, I think their starting!" Kirche had whispered excitedly to Tabitha. Hmm. Kirche was always looking for something that wouldn't bore her. It seems that for the last year or so her interest where partly on Louise._ I don't think she knows how to express her interest though…_

Tabitha looked up from her book. The people had formed a circle around Louise. It was large enough that they wouldn't be blasted back by the explosion but close enough to catch him with a wind spell or the net.

Louise began the ritual. Like before the area began to light up. Then an explosion and a huge buff of smoke emerged. It seems that the teachers had not thought about the smoke and where partly blinded by it. Some backed out of it and raised their wands. "Ugh, I can't see anything with that smoke." Kirche said stating the obvious.

In about ten seconds one of the third years cast a small wind spell to clear the smoke. After it had partially cleared one of the teachers cast a spell at the silhouette at the ground. This was probably a translation spell in case the one from before didn't work.

But once the area was completely cleared all the observers (except maybe Kirche) stunned to see that she had summoned a man. A much younger different man.

**AN **oh, I wonder who it is...

Oh yeah! Please tell me if I am screwing up any characters or story elements!

And Please Review!

By the way... Like I said the first time I uploaded this the italics where gone so if you saw some random first person in there that's my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **I am sorry. It has been what, two, three months since I updated this? Anyways I was caught up in some other non-fanfiction projects. So this is what I found and was able to finish last night. I hope that I can get another chapter or two out before the end of the month. So in other news... I have very much forgotten most of the story of FoZ so I'm warning now that I am going to screw up something or forget someone. So be prepared for that. Other than that please enjoy this almost filler-ish chapter.

Tristain Castle, Queen Henrietta, 3:00 PM

Work had been slow and scary. But, as she had been trained to do Henrietta did not show her fear to the nobles she had to deal with. She had received a letter from the academy regarding the possible threat of a lunatic. _Oh my, he's armed better than… oh my. _The letter seemed serious; she would keep the city guards on a higher alert and maybe send out a task force to look for him he she can spare. She would also quickly write back. _Ah, the academy… I wonder how Louise is doing._ Henrietta had been planning on seeing the familiars show. She had hoped to see Louise while she was there and maybe she would have finally improved her magic. _What would she summon? Hmm… _Oh well, back to work…. Rebels…Albion….Wales…

Academy of magic, Louise, 9:04 PM

She had thought that she was supposed to just summon another familiar, oblivious to how many teachers where there or the net, or the weapons. She had completed another summon. Then as the smoke cleared all of it came together. She had thought it was the man she summoned before at first but, this one was…smaller… He was a very young man. Black hair and a blue and white outfit…

Woods, Price, 9:05 PM

Price had just finished another trap. It was made from some sticks and a piece of string he pulled from his under shirt. He set it up by a tree about twenty yards from his new camp site.

Since his visit to town he had been planning a way to get home. At the time he was thinking of forcing a mage to open another portal but at the time as far as he knew the mages had some sort of ultimate kill everything spell. So some more research was necessary. Not to mention the only place he at the time knew he could find them was at the academy.

He had a plan coming along though. He would have to make a visit to the capital. He could tell that the peasants here were so poor that they might be willing to do just about anything to get back at these nobles. But first they would need a push.

Academy of magic, Louise, 10:00 PM

After completing the pact with the familiar he fell to the ground in pain. The teachers took him to the medical facilities in a rush; Louise hadn't even time to see if it could speak.

She had been sitting in a chair next to the bed he was out in. After the nurse had made sure he was in stable condition she let Louise in. He was in shock from the pain of being branded. He would probably be out for the rest of the night as his body recovered from the summoning. This was so uncommon. It made Louise a bit ashamed. A weak familiar is better than one that runs away though, right?

Professor Colbert came in. "He seems better." He walked up and examined the familiar brand on his hand. "That's odd… I don't think I've seen this before." That bothered Louise, she had already summoned a commoner. Two of them! And now this! Oh why?…

Colbert got up and said, "It's probably nothing but," He pulled out a note book, "I'll look into that, just to see." He sketched the symbols quickly and before leaving said, "Well I guess you have a familiar now, well done." Then he left Louise to her familiar and her own thoughts.

…_What am I going to do…? _Louise thought to herself, looking at her unconscious familiar before putting her head into her hands.

Academy of magic, Colbert, 10:05 PM

It was a very strange day for the Professor; he had predicted that if Louise tried to summon a familiar it must have be the one she summoned first since that was still supposed to be HER'S. But no she had gotten a younger man of foreign origin with a strange familiar marking. This needed to be studied, but he had more important work to attend to. That is, her first summon, which was no longer her familiar, was on the louse armed and possibly dangerous.

_I shouldn't have to clean up this little girl's mess. _He groaned knowing that he would have to report the failure to the headmaster. _I should have stayed a soldier… _He joked to himself before knocking on the headmaster's door.

Academy of magic, Tabitha 10:06 PM

After being mostly forced to listen to Kiriche ramble on about Louise for near an hour Tabitha was finally able leave. "Sorry I kept you so long, I'll see you tomorrow." Tabitha nodded before letting herself out the door. Kiriche had taken interest into Louise and her strange familiar. She spent quite a while on that. She almost seemed jealous of Louise in a way. She had summoned a special familiar, and people would be talking about it. She would prefer it if people be talking about her. Although in saying that, she'd rather have her fire breathing lizard as it fit her fiery personality. But more importantly to her she liked the "spice" that had been added to the mixing pot that was the school, from Louise. She had decided to investigate in her own way into Louise tomorrow and because they were some form of friends she wanted Tabitha to help.

Tabitha, although wanting to finish a few more chapters in her book, decided to head to bed. It had been an eventful night. On her way to her room and once inside Tabitha thought about the soldier that was louse. _Maybe he's dead; no he was too well trained to be dead now_. The soldier whom ran away might be doing something devious or planning something. He is from somewhere far away, obviously. The first thing he would do is try to find out where he was. _His weapon suggested… elves. _Or he could be from somewhere even further away. His main goal at this point would be getting home. And if he is from somewhere that is not on any maps, his thoughts would lead him to… go back the way he came… _Well, Kiriche wants life to be more interesting. If I'm correct, this may just be of some help. _

**AN** I think someone might be predicting something... Or not... Anyways, thank you for you're patience. I'll try to finish the next Ch. much sooner.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN **

This is not great... I mean the story is progressing but I just can't think of anything to happen. But never the less this is out and I hope to get the next one out soon. Also This is very much shorter than I though it would be but I hope that the next one will be longer and maybe more interesting.

Also real quick questions or things I thought I should say something about...

**Robot Reader21** Thank you I feel a bit dumb now, but thanks... and I think that's what it will look like... but I'll try to make it different than others.

**Shashenka **Thanks... I'm not quite sure but that is what it looks like.

**McCree114 **I'll try and... OH... whoops...

**Magic Academy, Colbert, 10:10**

Well after a quick explanation to the headmaster about the failure to catch the rogue familiar and the breaking of a few rules… Colbert only felt slightly horrible. The headmaster was not very pleased to know that they failed. They decided though that since Miss Valliere had a familiar the academy was at least not as responsible for any… problems with the rogue. But just in case, they would try keeping an eye on any of the activities that he may be involved.

The professor left. Tonight was disappointing. He was, in a way, glad for Louise, but it his experiments with the discharge from the weapon would be slowed down. He remembered the strange symbols that were on the hand of the familiar. What did they mean? Colbert decided to study into them, tomorrow since it was getting late. _This is becoming more and more annoying._ Sleep may be the answer to all his problems now though.

**Magic academy, Louise, 6:00 AM**

Louise was somehow able to wake herself up this morning. She fell asleep sitting in the med bay. She didn't want to lose this one. To her putting away comfortable sleeping is like taking a sword thrust, for it must seem generous.

The familiar was still sleeping. Louise got up; she might as well head to her room and get dressed. Maybe when she came back he would be awake… She left before she could see him opening his eyes.

**Road, Captain Price, 2:00 PM**

The captain had gotten moving about four hours ago. If he was to make it to the capital in two days then he had to keep a steady pace. The road was getting rougher grass spots could be seen struggling to survive near the middle of the road and it was getting slowly smaller. Every hour or so, a wagon would pass by.

_If I can get to some sort of for-_ Price's thoughts were cut off by a sound coming from a batch of bushes. Enough time serving and you learn to recognize the sound or you get your throat cut. There was another rustle from the other side of the road. _An ambush? Well let's give them a surprise…_ Price pretended that he had not noticed the sound and kept his pace. There were a few more noises from the sides of the road. Price counted out about four to five men. There was a set of rocks up ahead on either side of the road were it would make sense for them to set up.

Price slowly pulled out his side arm as he got closer to the rocks. He stopped several feet from them before saying. "You should have left someone behind in case I tried to run." A quite grumble came from behind one of the rocks. Price swiftly moved behind the rock and moved to the far side of it. As he expected whoever he angered with his statement tried to jump out. He had his arm out stretched out with a stick or a wand pointing to where price would have been. Price taking advantage of the situation grabbed his arm swung him around the rock and pushed him to the ground by pulling his wrist up and pushing his shoulder to the ground with his knee.

"Drop it!" Price said digging his knee into the mage's shoulder. "Screw you!" He said back trying to turn his head to Price. Price slowly turned his wrist and pulled his arm out. The mage yelled out a set of words and his wand radiated a blue light but it shot out and hit the rock. "Nice trick but I don't think –snap- I like it." Price said as he turned the mage's elbow up then brought down his other knee while still lifting the wrist, snapping the arm. The mage screamed as Price snatched the wand and threw it about fifteen yards. He tried to get up put Price put his gun to his head and said, "I'll end the pain permanently if you don't listen. Your friends over there, are they mages?" The mage cursed but said, "Ahg! No they're commoners!" "Why are you working with them?" Price asked decreasing the weight on his shoulder. "They're my raiding party! Damn it!" Price looked up at the four men wielding swords "Is he your boss!?" Price asked the men. They all nodded. "Are their anymore of you!?" They shook their heads. "How much are you paying them?" Price asked redirecting his attention to the man under his knee. "They get part of whatever we get! Now get off me!" The mage said still in pain.

Price had a slight idea… He got up and backed away a foot. "Damn it! One of you help me up!" This was the last words of the mage before Price put a bullet in his skull. The noise shook the other men. They stepped back and readied themselves. Price moved up to the corps. He flipped him over and quickly searched him. Price looked up at the slightly shocked raiders. Price got up and threw the large bag of coins he had found on him. "I suppose that's yours now?" Price said knowing that the way to win these people over was with wealth. Price put up his weapon then walked over to rock and leaned on it.

The raiders must have been confused by this. Why was this man, whom they were going to more than likely kill, throwing a bag of money from the dead body of their leader? …Also, why was their leader carrying more gold than he said he had? After an awkward minute they got to splitting the money then searching the mage.

"That bastard!" One of the raiders said reading a letter that was in the mage's pocket. "He sold us out; the place is getting searched tonight!" They continued to search him and find other evidence that their friend had been holding out or betraying them. _Damn I got lucky. I thought the money might be enough but this is excellent._

"Hey, uh… guy!" One of the raiders called over to Price who was at the time was refilling his magazine. "Yeah?" He answered. "Uh, thanks for… that… I guess. We would have been screwed if it wasn't for you." He said walking over. Price looked up and said. "Yeah I had a strange feeling… So do you all plan to stick together?" He lied, really it was unbelievable lucky. "Oh, well we don't think that he told the authorities about our second meeting place. So yeah. Why?" The raider asked, coming to a stop. "Well, in about three or four days I might be in need of a few fellows such as you." Price answered a bit louder. The guy turned to his companions and gave some questioning signals, they all nodded. He turned around and said, "Alright, if you need us we're usually in town by the south exit." Price nodded and said, "Fine then… I hope to see you again." He then put up his weapon then walked away.

"Hey, where did you get that?" One of the raiders asked Price as he got back on the road. He turned and looked at him and said, "Somewhere." He shrugged then walked away keeping his senses up in case one of them thought of trying anything funny.

A plan was still formulating in Price's head. He would need to find some supplies though. But, he may just get home by the end of the week.

**AN **Well... short... but I guess that's it for now... I really am finding it hard to write these... But I'll finish it... Thanks for reading.

Please Review!


End file.
